The Unforgettable Pain
by Jayde1997
Summary: When Annie is attack who does she go to? And what will it reveal about Annie's past. Who will help her ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone let me know what you think, I haven't written many** **fanfic'she and am not sure if they are good. If you like it please** **reply and give me ideas if you think I should continue this story thank you so much for reading it :~ Jayde**

1) the unforgettable pain

Walking down the road a few blocks from her sisters house, Annie walker was lost in thought , she didn't notice as some one began to follow her. Turning onto her street Annie was grabbed from behind, she immediately tried all her defensive techniques Auggie had taught her but her assailant was much bigger then she is.

Her assailant hit her over the head with. Pipe or something Annie was disoriented enough for her assailant to drag her into an alley less then five feet away. Annie continued to try to fight her way out of this situation , before long her assailant had her pinned against the building. Trying not to think about what was no doubt about to happen Annie searched her mind for anything Auggie had taught her that would get her out of this situation , Annie tried calling for help when that failed , she tried pleading for him not to do what he was about to. Her plea's fell on deaf ears though as her assailant began kissing her whilst undoing her pants and roughly removing them, her assailant then pushed his own down before roughly thrusting into her, Annie cried out in pain. When the man finishes he beat her up, and he left. Annie was lying on the ground propped up against the building , she sat there for a few minutes trying to decide what to do.

Annie finally got up heading back to Danielle's house , but instead of going inside she turned away limping in the opposite direction, Annie walked for around an hour until she reached a house she'd only ever visited once. Limping to the door Annie rang the bell, it was like she wasn't in her body anymore.

Inside the house Joan was siting on the couch reading a book when the doorbell rang, moving towards the front door, Joan peered out the window upon spotting Annie wearing torn clothes, her hair mattered with blood she hurried to open the door.

Upon the door opening Annie stood still it was as if she'd frozen, Joan appeared from be hind the door and yet Annie still stood frozen as flashbacks began to taunt her.

"Annie " Joan said quietly concern evident in her tone, when Annie didn't answer Joan moved In front of her trying to catch Annie's eye she whispered "Annie , what happened !"

"Annie "

Annie snapped out of her frozen state looking at Joan in surprise Annie sighed "Joan" as tears pricked her eyes.

Not wanting her neighbours to poke their nose into Annie's business Joan said "come in" before ushering Annie into the house to the living room.

Telling Annie to sit down Joan asked concerned "Annie what happened?"

"I,,I" Annie struggled whilst tears made their way down her cheeks

Joan moved to kneel in front of Annie looking her in the eye Joan whispered "hey, it's okay, tell me what happened "

"I uh I was attacked " Annie started then hesitated

"Okay Annie tell me the whole story, from beginning to end okay?"

"O okay I uh went for a run after work and I was walking the last couple houses when I was grabbed from behind, I tried to fight I swear Joan I did.. Don't hate me.. This is my Fault" Annie mumbled quietly

"Annie I don't and I won't hate you. Finish telling me what happened and I'll decide whose fault it was okay?"

Annie nodded continuing with her story "he hit me with something then dragged me in to an ally then he he uh " again Annie hesitated

"Annie if your going where I think you are with this you need to say it it will help okay"

"He um he started kissing me and I uh I tried fighting and calling for help but no one came. Then he uh pulled down my uh pants and started to ra- rape me" Annie began quietly sobbing in between sobs she said "when he um finished he beat me " the sobs came louder and more frequent.

Joan was frozen for a few minutes after Annie revealed what happened, snapping out of her frozen state Joan moved to sit on the couch next to Annie pulling her into her arms Joan hugged Annie whispering comforting words "it's alright none of this is your fault okay?" Repeated Joan

Once Annie calmed down Joan asked "how'd you get here"

"I uh walked" Annie mumbled

"Have you told anyone or been to the hospital?"

"No.. I started to walk back to Danielle's after it happened but I turned and came here instead" whispered Annie sheepishly

Joan nodded surprised Annie choose to come to her rather than Danielle or Auggie. "Annie, we should go to the hospital and get you checked out" Joan said carefully

"No! He'll find me Joan" Annie panicked

"Annie if and that's a big if he finds you I will protect you okay? He won't touch you again" Joan reassured

"don't leave me please please" Annie seemed to beg

"I won't leave you okay? Can I take you to the hospital?"

"O-okay , Joan ?"

"Yes"

"Thank you" Annie whispered

"Hey you don't need to thank me, okay ?" Joan said

Annie nodded in reply

"I'll go tell Arthur that I am going out, you stay here when I get back we will go get you checked out"

"Ok" Annie nodded, she felt safe with Joan and knew Joan would do her best to keep her safe. Joan nodded moving out of the living room to find Arthur , stepping out of the living room she felt arms wrap around her waist turning around in the arms she realises it's Arthur with a look of sympathy and concern on his face. Realising he must of heard someo of Annie's story Joan pulled Arthur down the hall into his office closing the door behind her , she turned back to Arthur whispering "how much did you hear?"

"I heard the part where Annie said she was raped and you convincing her to go to the hospital" spoke Arthur "is she okay?" Concern flooding his tone

Joan shook her head "no she isn't she's blaming herself and she's scared who ever this son of a bitch is will find her " concern and filling her tone. "Arthur she came to me straight after it happened, not her sister or Auggie " disbelief evident In her tone.

Arthur pulled Joan into another hug "she trusts you Joan, she wouldn't of come to you if she didn't "

Nodding Joan kissed Arthur, after it broke she whispered "I'll take her to the hospital, now"

"Okay honey, why don't you bring her back here tonight, " Arthur suggested "you said she's scared and she trusts you, so tell her to stay with us that way we can watch her and keep her safe until she's ready for everyone else ,no one has to know why she's here "

"I think it's a good idea I was going to suggest I stay with her at her sisters but this is better she'll know there's people who care about her" Joan agreed, neither her or Arthur spoke of the real reason they wanted Annie with them.

Joan went into hers and Arthur's room changing into jeans she gathered her coat, a spare change of clothes she thought Annie could wear and a coat for Annie, before going to get Annie from the lounge room.

When re-entering the lounge room, Joan took a moment to take in Annie, noting she as covered In bruises, dried blood and dirt Joan sighed, Annie appearance didn't matter to her what mattered was that Annie seemed frozen, and more broken or scared than Joan thought she'd ever seen anyone.

The ride to the hospital was awkward to say the least Annie hadn't spoken a word the entire way, Joan tried to speak to her but when she didn't get a response Joan thought it best to leave Annie be, for now at least.

Walking into st George hospital emergency Joan watched Annie move closer to her, on approach to the nurses station Annie was standing directly behind Joan,it was as if Joan's body was acting as a shield.

"Can I help you?" An older nurse asked Joan,

"Looking to Annie ,Joan noticed the complete look of terror in her eyes , "yes my friend was attacked earlier this evening" Joan answered reaching for Annie's hand she gave her a reassuring squeeze.

The nurse looked behind Joan to Annie seeing her staring at the ground the nurse nodded before speaking to Joan " I'll take you to an exam room, if you or your friend could fill these forms out that would be great" the nurse said handing Joan a clipboard full of forms . The were taken to the exam room and Joan quickly filled in Annie's information changing Annie's address to her own instead as she was going to have the young operative staying with her for the near future , handing the forms back to the nurse Joan said "I'd like it if you could get us a female doctor please "

"Of course miss" the nurse said leaving the room, Annie had been told to sit on the bed , Joan approached Annie and quietly said "how are you feeling,Annie ?"

Annie raised her eyes to Joan's and whispered "I..I am scared ...Joan "

"I know you are, but you'll get through this I'll be there every step of the way to help you okay"

Annie nodded "thanks Joan" , nothing more was said Joan reached over and gave Annie's hand a reassuring squeeze in return Annie held Joan's hand tightly.

They sat in silence for five minutes when the door opened again Annie jumped and quickly shuffled to where Joan sat at the end of the bed.

A redheaded doctor entered the room closing the door behind her "hi, my names doctor Alison McHenry. I am going to be examining you today "

"Hi, I am Joan this is Annie " Joan said back

"Okay Joan , can you leave the room whilst I examine Annie please" asked dr McHenry

"No!" Annie screamed ,tears falling down her cheeks "Jo...Joan you pro..promised please don't leave please" Annie begged

Pulling Annie Into a hug Joan rubbed her back whispering quietly "it's okay Annie, I am right here I am not leaving okay"

The doctor watched the scene unfold, Joan lifted her head from Annie to the the doctor stating in a calm tone "I am not leaving her"

The doctor nodded not knowing what else she could do to convince the older blonde to leave Annie in her hands. Witnessing the scene doctor McHenry thought Joan and Annie had a very close bond noting Joan's mothering protectiveness and Annie's willingness to listen to Joan and be so close to her after the attack.

Starting the exam Annie was very reluctant she wouldn't let the doctor touch her it wasn't until Joan had stepped in saying '-Annie I know you don't trust the doctor and you don't want to be touched but please Annie I need to know your okay physically and that son of a bitch that did this to you. Will pay okay' , the doctor had doubts that's Joan would convince Annie to allow the exam but she was surprised when Annie relaxed onto the bed and nodded her head to Joan. The exam was long and painful it was draining on Annie and Joan who had to watch the operative she looked at as a daughter go through so much pain. When the exam was finally finished the doctor said "I get you some scrubs to wear for now"

Joan turned to the doctor "no need. I brought some clothes Annie "

Nodding Annie took the bag Joan handed her and moved towards the changing curtain , the doctor nodded and said "she's free to leave , I just need to grab some antibiotics for hopefully prevent any stds and the morning after pill, I'll need to see Annie again in three days to check the healing of her broken ribs and wrist as well as to run another blood test , she shouldn't stay alone tonight does she have somewhere she can stay "

"Okay, I'll bring her back in three days and she is staying with me for the near future"

Annie had just emerged from behind the curtain wearing a pair of Joan's yoga pant and a tee shirts. "I am?" Asked Annie

"Yes Annie your staying with me and Arthur for a while " Joan responded

"But Joan...Arthur won't you don't need me to trouble you , I've done enough as it is"

"No Annie, your staying with me and that's final. As for Arthur he told me to bring you back to our house instead of me staying with you . And your no trouble Annie " Joan said determinedly then added light heartily "you won't win this argument Annie "

Annie responded with a small chuckle and Said "ok "

They left the hospital soon after that conversation , once at Joan's house the girls entered Annie staying quiet behind Joan, her movement were skittish . Noticing this Joan told Annie "hey it's okay, my house is yours as well okay ?"

Annie nodded relaxing a little bit, Joan led Annie through the house showing her where things were, taking Annie upstairs Joan walked to the door across the hall from the room she shares with Arthur. "Annie, this is your room theirs a bathroom in there as well if you need Anything at any time Arthur and my room is straight across the hall, come and get me if you need anything, even if you just want some one to sit with okay?"

"Thanks Joan " whispered Annie

"Hey there's no need to thank me , how about you go have a shower, I go get you something to sleep in "

"Okay" as Joan turned to leave Annie asked "where's Arthur'"

"He went in to Langley to get your go bag, tomorrow we'll go to your place and get some clothes and anything else you need" Joan replied

Annie nodded and Joan left the room. Once the door closed Annie went for a shower she was in there for a long time, when Annie finally got out she noticed Joan had left her a change of clothes outside the door. Annie sat on the bed thinking about what had occurred in the past six hours, the reality of her experience Began to taunt her, a soft knocking on the door pushed Annie from her thoughts , the door opened and Joan entered carrying two mugs "I thought you might like some hot cocoa " spoke Joan softly handing Annie a cup and taking a seat next to her.

"Thanks " Annie answered Joan her voice cracking slightly. Joan nodded not daring to speak, they sat in silence sipping on cocoa. Until Annie started sobbing quietly at first but Joan heard her, Joan stood up taking Annie's cup from her and placing both cups on the dresser, she then moved over to Annie tugging Annie slightly she pulled her in to a hug, then whispered "you're okay Annie, calm down, talk to me"

A few minutes passed when Annie whispered between sobs "what did I do to deserve this"

Joan was shocked, and a little angered that Annie still saw this as her fault " you didn't do anything at all. Don't think that. We will catch the S.O.B , he will pay . I'll shoot him myself if he ever comes near you again" Joan didn't raise her voice but it held malice at the person no did this to Annie and determination to save Annie from herself . Joan rocked Annie slightly whilst still hugging her until she'd cried her self to sleep.

lying Annie down Joan covered Annie with a blanket before leaving the room ,she left the door opened slightly so she could listen for Annie and entering hers and Arthur's.

ten minutes later Arthur entered the room, putting Annie's bag on Joan's dresser he climbed onto the bed next to Joan puling her into a hug Joan turned burring her head in Arthur's chest she whispered "shes so sad Arthur, who would do this to her "

"i dont know honey but we will help Annie, i already have forensics being run on her rape kit we will catch this bastard " replied Arthur trying to comfort his distraught wife

"she shes my little girl Arthur, she is the closest thing we have to a child who would hurt her, she'd never hurt anyone like this." Joan whispered her voice almost defeated and anger towards the SOB that hurt her Annie.

" i know she is Joan and i love her as well but right now we have to look out for her and make sure she never has to go through this ever again" Arthur whispered back calming Joan a little.

"she blames herself . she thinks she deserves this Arthur . i am going to kill that asshole!" Joan whispered angrily. before Arthur could respond there was a scream followed by a loud sob come from Annie's room, Joan immediately jumped out of Arthurs arms and ran into Annie's room Arthur following slower behind her on arrival to the room Arthur found Joan sitting on the bed with Annie curled into a ball on her lap with her head buried in Joan's shoulder sobbing uncontrollably , feeling helpless Arthur walked over sitting behind Annie facing Joan Arthur slowing began to draw comforting circles on Annie's back. with his first touch Annie stiffened relaxing as Joan whispered "its okay honey its just Arthur and me, he wont hurt you. you're okay"

Annie cried for a little longer before calming down and looking at Joan whispering "i am sorry Joan I Uh I"

"Annie you have nothing to apologise for its okay, you are allowed to be upset after all that's happened " surprisingly it was Arthur who spoke calming Annie.

Annie nodded into Joan's shoulder

Feeling the dip in the mattress as Arthur went to leave Annie panicked in a whispered yell she said ""please don't leave please please don't leave me " Annie clung to Joan a little harder than relaxing only when she felt Arthur sit back down and rub circles on her back again

"its okay Annie we both still here your not alone"" Joan whispered .

again Annie nodded into Joan shoulder they sat like this for a little over an hour, when Joan noticed Annie trying to fight her heavy eyelids she said "Annie how about you lay down and get some rest we will both stay right here okay ?"

Annie was scared but whispered back to Joan "can can you lay lay with me pl please?"

"okay Annie but i want you to try and get some sleep okay" Joan said back, Annie nodded moving from Joan's lap she laid down with Joan next to her. Annie was still scared to close her eyes and scouted closer to Joan, noticing this Joan wrapped her arm around Annie pulling her into her side ,Annie snuggled close to Joan's side feeling safe and content she quickly fell asleep .

Arthur stayed sitting at the end of the bed , as Annie`s soft snores filled their ears Joan and Arthur began talking quietly about how they were going to help their little girl ,when Arthur phone rang in the other room he quickly left to answer it returning less then five minutes later with a furious look on his face ,Joan noting this asked quickly "who was it? is everything okay?"

" that was forensics we go a hit on Annie's rape kit the bastard didn't use a condom, i don't know whats worse the fact he didn't use protection or the fact it was one of our own from the agency?"

"WHAT?!" Yelled Joan out raged "who the fuck was it!"

Annie startled awake at Joan's yell emitting a tiny scream noticing this Joan turned to Annie whispering "its okay Annie i am sorry i didn't mean to yell your okay come on sweetie breath"

Annie curled closer into Joan, calming herself quickly by listening to Joan's steady heartbeat. When Annie calmed enough that she wasn't crying or clinging to Joan Arthur spoke "Annie we got the results of your exam we know who hurt you that's why Joan yelled "

Annie nodded quietly speaking softly she looked at Joan and whispered " who was it?"

" Annie are you sure you want to know?" Arthur asked quietly

"I need to please tell me"

"I'll tell you if you promise to let me or Joan go after him okay ? I don't want him anywhere near you ever again okay ?" Arthur responded

"Oh okay " Annie agreed before Arthur could continue Annie looked at Joan and said "why do you and Arthur care so much about me ? Is it cause of what happened because if it is I can take care of myself"

" no Annie it's not because of what happened. We have always cared about you, your the daughter we always wanted but never had , we love you that's why we are doing this " Joan responded quietly secretly worried about Annie rejecting them

Surprisingly though Annie climbed onto Joan's lap hugging her tightly she whispered "I never really had a real mum or dad before" Joan was confused by Annie's statement but disregarded it for now .

"Okay can you tell me who it was now please, "

Arthur said "okay sweetie, your not going to like this but your not to go after him that's mine and Joan's job"

"Ok, I promise but I don't want Joan going after whoever it is he could hurt her too" Annie replied, Joan hugged Annie a little tighter

"Okay Annie, the person who raped and beat you was Ben Mercer" Arthur spoke slowly, anger was the first emotion to appear on Joan's face, Annie on the other hand was still frozen

"MERCER! MERCER DID THIS TO HER . I AM GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH" Joan screamed anger showing on her face and in her voice.

"Yeah honey he did " Arthur spoke calmly to Joan

Annie whimpered pulling both her 'parents' attention to her, the first thing they noticed were tears streaming down Annie's face , Joan quickly pulled Annie closer to her whispering sweet nothings in her ear in attempt to calm her whilst Arthur took his position rubbing her back again. Annie clung tightly to Joan whimpering quietly. "M mummy"

"Shhh it's okay sweetheart we're here your okay he's not getting near you ever again" Joan answered Annie.

They sat like this for a long time until Annie's whimpers stopped and she slipped from Joan's lap sitting next to her.

without Annie sitting in her lap Joan allowed her anger at Mercer to return, she stood up moving from the bed to pace in front of it, "that sick son of a bitch, i am going to kill him" fumed Joan

Annie sat still watching her 'mother' quietly. Arthur got up from the bed wrapping his arms around Joan mid pace stopping her he whisper "its okay Joan, I am going after him tonight ,he wont get away with this "

"i am coming with you!" Said Joan determinedly.

"NO PLEASE NO" Annie yelled

"Joan your not coming, you need to stay here with Annie please " Arthur reasoned

"but i. fine i'll stay if you let me question him when you bring him in " Joan answered after a quick look to a panicked Annie

"deal" agreed Arthur

After it was agreed that Arthur would try and find Mercer tonight before sending out an ops team to find him. he quickly left the house with his 38 calibre hand gun in search of the man who hurt his 'daughter'.

After Arthur left Annie refused to let Joan out of her sight, Joan walked with Annie keeping hold of her hand into her office instructing a reluctant Annie to sit at her desk. she walked over to her book shelf pushing fake books to the sides revealing a safe in the back wall, unlocking the safe Joan removed two 9mm guns from it and some ammunition. Walking back towards her desk where Annie sat carefully watching her, she put both guns on the desk before picking one up and loading it she did the same with the second before turning to Annie and speaking "Annie until Mercer is caught, i want you to be with me or Arthur as much as possible and you are to carry this and keep it loaded, but don't shoot unless your on your own and Mercer corners you. okay?"

joan proceeded to hand annie one of the guns and a holder to help conceal the gun on her back.

"okay, " whispered Annie as Joan told her to stand up helping her strap the gun and its holder to her back.

Joan took the second gun strapping it to her right hip, making it visible to those close to her .

The pair left the office walking into the kitchen Joan told Annie to sit down "are you hungry Annie?" Joan asked realising neither one had eaten since probably this morning as they both worked through lunch.

"a little " was the answer

Joan walked into the kitchen taking out left over Chinese from the night before she heated up some for her and Annie, grabbing to soda's Joan returned to the table giving Annie a soda and plate before sitting down and eating her own, as Annie nibbled slowly on hers.

After a few minutes of silence Joan decided to ask Annie about what she said earlier ,"Annie, can i ask you a question?"

"okay" Annie spoke

"what did you mean when you said you've never had a real mum or dad before?"

"oh uh you heard that huh?"

"yeah i did, you also said 'mummy', i thought maybe you were wanting your mother but then i thought about what you said before that and uh i just wanted to know what you meant?"

"i um, well, what I meant was that I never really had parents who cared enough about me to hug me or sit with me like you and Arthur do and my biological parents weren't very nice people unless your name was Danielle and you were the favourite. i was more like the black sheep of the family, the one they were always too ashamed of " Annie spoke quietly "when i said mummy i meant you, Joan. My parents only ever let Danielle call them 'mum' or 'mummy' or 'daddy' or 'dad'. i had to call them Mother or The Captain. " Annie whispered the last part .

Joan sat still shocked at what Annie just told her , taking a minute to think about what Annie had revealed Joan whispered quietly "did they ever hurt you Annie"

"I Um They used to slap me around a bit. " Shame clouded Annie's tone "they always said that I'd been naughty before they hit me but they never hit Danielle not even when she crashed the Captains car and she knew and never tried to stop them" Annie whispered sadly, she had never told anyone about the abuse she'd suffered at the hands of her parents until now , tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she finally released the emotions she'd kept bottled up for all those years.

Joan moved from her chair, over to Annie's pulling her up Joan moved behind Annie pulling her onto her lap and cradling her like a mother should. when Annie stopped crying, Joan said "that's why you've always been able to cover the bruises you get on missions to the point its like there not there anymore, isn't it ?"

"yeah, i guess" Annie mumbled to Joan

"Annie, why did you call me mummy?" Joan asked quietly, trying to make sure she had all the facts and wasn't jumping to conclusions .

"i well I guess, I um I called you mummy because I always thought that the way you and Arthur treat me was the way a parent was supposed to act, like if i did something wrong you'd yell at me about it but you've never used your fists. "

"no one should ever treat you like they did Annie "

" like they do " Annie corrected

"do? are they still hitting you Annie ?" Joan asked concerned

"Uh no Joan there not hitting me, they um well, you know how i am living in Danielle's guest house right?" Annie asked timidly

"yeah, whats that got to do with your biological parents" asked Joan confused

"well they um, every time i've tried to move out Danielle tells them before i can and they turn up at the house the day or week I plan to leave and they say things and i guess you could say threaten me or they'll freeze my bank accounts so i have no choice but to stay. i don't know how they get my bank details, but every time i think i've gotten around them by changing my bank they some how get a hold of them and freeze the accounts once or twice they have drained my account and given the money to Danielle saying i owe her it and she never stops them Joan never" Annie whispered her voice distressed.

"oh honey" Joan sighed pulling Annie closer to herself, "No offence Annie, but your parents and Danielle sound like control freaks, I know I don't have any right to say this but I don't want you going back there "

"I don't really have a choice Joan, I don't have anywhere to go and they'll freeze my accounts if i even try to leave"

"Annie, you do have a place to go you can move in with me and Arthur we love you, and i never want you to be put in that situation again. As for them freezing your accounts if we clear your bank accounts and change your last name they shouldn't be able to find you or your account" Joan told Annie

"I always wondered what it would be like to have caring parents" Annie whispered "I love you and Arthur too. Joan, your the best parents anyone could of asked for "

Joan hugged Annie a little tighter and whispered "i'll always be here for anything you need ,"

a moment of silence was broken by Annie "Joan?" she whispered timidly

"yes Annie "

"do you think i could um maybe call you and Arthur mum and dad?" she whispered

"Annie-" Joan started but was cut off by Annie

""its okay i shouldn't of asked" Annie said sadly

"No Annie i was going to say i'd love it if you wanted to call us mum and dad Arthur would too"

"really?" Annie whispered excitably

"of course Annie, now can i move you out of Danielle's guest house?"

"yes please Mum" Annie said back quietly "but what am i going to change my last name to on my accounts so they can't get them and i'd rather they not know where i am "

"well how about we change you're name to Anne Catherine Campbell and if you'd like we could adopt you, I know your an adult now but it doesn't have to mean anything" Joan whispered the last part unsure of herself.

Any unsurity Joan held was gone when Annie gave Joan a bone crushing hug and screamed "really? you really mean it?"

"yes i really mean it tomorrow we will change your name and move you out of that place" answered Joan.

"and adopt me?" Annie whispered

"yes and adopt you, i can have it fast tracked" Joan answered receiving another bone crushing hug from Annie

"thank you thank you thank you" Annie screamed

Joan laughed slightly "come on, you need to try and sleep" Joan whispered

Annie immediately looked terrified, "NO i, no please i don't want to" Annie whispered scared to closer her eyes

"Fine you don't have to sleep but you do have to lay down and relax a bit, all the movement isn't good for your ribs."

"i am fine i don't need to rest"

"Annie you need rest, come on " Joan spoke

"why?" Annie asked

"If you don't want to sleep then you and i are going to my room and watching a movie, I'll even let you pick" Joan said as a way to get Annie to relax a little bit.

annie relented, following Joan up to the room Annie picked out 'just go with it', Joan quickly put it in the DVD player before moving to sit on her bed Annie still stood by the door not wanting to sit anywhere and risk upsetting anyone , "Annie" Joan called encouraging Annie to sit one the bed next to her. Annie quickly crawled next to Joan and Joan pressed play on the movie.

as the movie progressed Annie fell asleep, noticing this Joan turned down the volume and stayed in the room knowing Annie would probably wake up in 20 minutes due to a night mare, how she wished she could taker away her little girls pain.

As Annie slept Joan called Arthur to fill him in on all Annie had revealed about her childhood and what she had been dealing with for the past 22 years, Arthur had told Joan to put in calls to their lawyers and have Annie's adoption processed and her name changed by tomorrow morning. Arthur fumed with rage when he discovered that Annie was a 'prisoner' in her own family and quickly told Joan he'd be home in half an hour and they were going to remove Annie from that environment before the days end.

Annie awoke soon after Joan had hung up the phone, looking around the room Annie couldn't see Joan she sat up and continued to search for Joan as tears began to build in her eyes Joan emerged from the closet now changed into black skinny jeans and a black tank top and matching boots. Glancing at the bed Joan noticed Annie was awake, "hey Annie" spoke Joan quietly

"your still here" Annie whispered back happily,

"of course i am Annie i told you i wouldn't leave you alone" Joan answered back

"you weren't here when i woke up and i thought you'd left me" Annie whispered to Joan sadly.

"oh honey, i'd never leave you, i was just getting changed, i called Arthur and i told him about you moving in with us and changing your name i told him about your parents and i am sorry if you didn't want me to but he had to understand what you've had to put up with"

"it okay i don't mind"

"okay, um we've both decided we don't want you spending another day near them so I've called the lawyers and you've officially been adopted and are now Anne Catherine Campbell, your bank accounts have been cleared out and I've had all your money put into a new account at the national bank under your adoptive name and Arthur will be home in 20 minutes and we are all going to clear out your stuff from your sisters, also we have sent the ops team after Mercer as of about 5 minutes ago."

arthur returned home within 10 minutes walking into the house he searchhed for annie and Joan, upon finding them sitting on his and Joans bed arthur moved to kiss joan before taking annie in a hug and whispering "we will find the SOB " annie hugged arthur back tighter and whispered a quiet thank you.

Arthur then changed into a similar out fit to Joan's, by then Joan and Annie had left the bedroom and were now in the lounge room waiting for Arthur . Once Arthur came down stairs they all got into Arthur's land rover and drove to Annie sisters house .

On arrival Joan noticed all the lights on in the main house with a glance to Arthur, Joan got out of the car moving to open Annie's door and helped Annie out before going into the side gate and marching Annie straight to her 'guest ' house , whilst Arthur trailed behind them watching for any signs of movement from the main house.

The trio entered Annie's small cramped room , Joan pulled a small titanium case from the duffle bag she'd brought, going over to Annie's hidden safe Joan pulled it opened punching in the code and filling the case with Annie's various passports and credentials.

Annie stood next to Joan , whilst Arthur zipped around Annie's room packing her clothes into two suitcases and a backpack . as Joan and Arthur packed Annie's things Annie followed silently behind Joan as she buzzed around the room, Annie was worried that Danielle would discover what they were doing before they had a chance to leave and call 'mother and the Captain' who'd moved five minutes away from Danielle's the last time Annie had tried to leave.

Joan kept an eye on Annie as they quickly packed her room up, she noticed Annie's tense movements, worried glances to the main house and her determination to stay as close to her as possible. Joan had expected Annie to be scared coming back here but she hadn't expected the usually strong, witty and confident young women to look so much like a child as she did now, Annie didn't speak or move to touch anything, she just quietly followed after Joan and Arthur looking like a lost puppy, they had packed everything into the bag's within the hour all that was needed was for Joan and Arthur to take the bag's and Annie to the car, before moving the bag's Joan took another look around the room this time she used her spy training looking a the right corner on the floor she noticed a strange looking hole, she told Annie and Arthur to stay where they were and walked slowly over to it , crouching down Joan took a good look and immediately knew what it was, in the strange hole was a webcam, they'd been watched.

Joan pulled the webcam from its hiding spot disconnecting it as she looked at it she realised it was a desktop webcam and not a spy cam, she let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding and turned to Arthur and Annie to show them what she'd found. Arthur took the webcam from Joan as both their angers increased, both suspected/knew who'd put the webcam there and neither were too happy. Annie stared at the device, it was then she realised that they had been watched and that meant Danielle and her biological parents would be here in a few minutes. Annie begun hyperventilating she thought she'd never escape them now and Joan and Arthur would they want her after the people who were supposed to be her parents and sister came in telling of how much they love her whilst secretly threatening her. Joan and Arthur seemed to realise what Annie was thinking, Joan went to her whilst Arthur quickly began taking Annie's things to the car, Joan whispered words of comfort and promises to not leave Annie behind as the younger blonde clung to her. When Arthur returned after putting the last bag in the car, three people entered behind him thinking he hadn't noticed them ,but of course Arthur and Joan knew there were three unknown people following him after years of being a spy and living together the pair knew how each one sounded as they took a step or even ran and they knew how to identify how many were following them without much of an effort.

Annie's head was buried in the crook of Joan's neck the only sound from her were little sniffles and gasps, Joan had held Annie up whilst she hyperventilated expecting a confrontation to come, without releasing her hold on Annie, Joan moved the pair closer to where Arthur now stood at the end of the bed ,facing the three people.

"who are you?" An older looking blonde asked , feeling Annie stiffen slightly ,Joan guessed she was Annie's mother.

"who are you?" Joan shot back with her signature 'ice queen' smirk.

"what are you doing in my house with my sister" the younger blonde of the two woman asked, Joan recognised her as Danielle Annie's sister from a photo she'd packed up .

"who we are and what we are doing is none of your business" Arthur answered

with his own smirk that could rival Joan's . Annie had stopped sniffling and was listening intently let out a quiet giggle at Arthur and Joan's evasion tactics , at Annie's laugh Joan looked down at her, Annie lifted her head from Joan's neck, taking a hold of Joan's hand as she released her Annie moved stand next to Joan who instinctively stepped a little in front of her .

"its my business when it has to do with my daughter" the man Joan guessed was the captain answered.

Annie was angered and screamed "I am NOT your daughter" , Joan and Arthur grinned at each other whilst both women an the man standing in front of them now wore angry expressions.

"ANNE CATHERINE WALKER YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY" The captain angrily spat,Annie visibly shrank behind Joan once again.

If Arthur and Joan weren't pissed before they certainly were now " NO, she can and will speak to you how ever she likes!" Arthur shot back his anger more prominent then Joan's , this angered the captain more

"She is my daughter and she will treat me with respect" said the Captain as he advanced on Joan who had Annie tucked behind her

"oh! is she really your daughter? you sure about that you certainly don't treat her that way" Joan's sarcastic tone cut through the air like ice .at Joan's voice the captains advances stopped.

another voice joined the group ""who the hell are you?what right do you think you have " exclaimed Annie's mother.

"you know what fine !"" exclaimed Joan angrily "you what to know who we are ?well fine i am Joan and i want to punch you in the face right now ! oh and thats my husband Arthur and i am positive he very much like to punch you and your husband in the face as well, oh and don't think we've forgotten you Danielle how could we? i would also love to punch you right now "

"Your trespassing! and you just threatened my parents and I. I don't care what your name is i want to know what your doing here and why your with my sister" Danielle answered Joan's rant

"Oh is she your sister or your maid what about your prisoner " Joan shot back with her ice queen smirk in place.

"PUH-LEASE is that what she told you she is a notorious liar" Annie's biological mother shot back

"I am not a liar!" Annie yelled "you are the whole lot of you, you make me stay here if i try to leave for more than a work trip you freeze my accounts or drain them and where does MY money go to you Danielle. You slapped me around as a kid , You Captain Molested me from the time i was 3 and you mother if you weren't hitting me you were whipping or cutting me with a knife! and YOU DaNIELLE you made me your maid and personal babysitter to watch YOUR kids!"

When Annie revealed she'd been molested from the time she was a child Joan ad Arthur's anger skyrocketed, Annie hadn't told them about the whipping or knife attacks or the molestion.

Joan had frozen after Annie's rant for a few seconds but it was long enough for the captain to advance on her and Annie who had moved a few metres in front of Joan during her rant. when Joan snapped out of her stupor she heard the captain yelling at Annie "you are nothing but a stupid worthless whore. you actually think these people want you. no one wants a whore like you" the captain stood directly in front of Annie now, Joan moved closer to Annie slowly not wanting to spook anyone and knowing Annie still had the gun she'd strapped to her back, seeing the captain raise his fist to strike Annie Joan Ran pushing herself between the two and shoving Annie further behind her in to Arthur's arms , just in time to receive the captains punch to her right cheek, unprepared for the blow Joan stumbled a few steps back wards, regaining her footing Joan turned back to the captain who wore a smug expression on his face smirking a bit Joan punched the captain in the throat (her specialty) then in the head effectively knocking the son of a bitch out.

Danielle and Annie's mother looked pissed and a little scared noticing they were frozen Joan looked to Arthur who had now picked Annie up cradling her against his chest as she sobbed , Arthur looked to Joan and proudly smirked, nodding towards the door Joan and Arthur made there escape with Annie.

When they got to the car Joan slipped into the back seat and Arthur transferred Annie to Joan ,who pulled Annie into her arms lulling her .Joan knew Annie's tears were for the years of abuse shed suffered and the words of the captain .

They soon returned home, Annie had stopped crying and was nestled safely in Joan's arms , Arthur got out of the car first and moved to carry an exhausted Annie into the house, Joan trailed behind the into the house Arthur headed straight for the stairs, carrying Annie to her room and softly laying her on her bed, Joan sat on the edge of the bed trying to give Annie her space but still being there to comfort her if needed. After Arthur had set her down Annie looked around for Joan, spotting her Annie sat up and scrambled over to Joan taking a hold of her hand. Joan look up from their joined hands to Annie's face, her emotions clearly displayed shame, fear and a hint of desperation, Joan let a small sigh slip past her lips before scouting over onto the bed and pulling Annie into a hug, Annie folded herself into Joan's arms hugging her back she whispered "you you still wa-want me?"

Joan sighed realising now the captains words had effected Annie more than she had originally thought "Honey we will always want you, we love you don't listen to what those idiots said " Joan answered whilst Arthur made a sound of affirmation

"bu-but they're right, i am worthless whore!" Annie whispered in a defeated tone,

"Anne Catherine Campbell, you are no such thing! don't ever talk like that again what they did to you does not make you are whore! they are evil and you were a defenceless child when it started, you couldn't have stopped them. and you my dear are certainly not worthless, you are worth every thing we have and id give up my life for you because no matter what they say you are worth everything and are irreplaceable. " Joan spoke with determination and calm although she was feeling the opposite over what she'd found out about Annie's life .

Annie cuddled herself closer into Joan's arms whispering quietly "i love you mum"

Joan and Annie sat cuddled together for a little while whilst Arthur sat at the end of the bed noticing both blondes looking really tired Arthur suggested they all get some sleep, Annie refused to sleep unless Joan and Arthur stayed until she fell asleep, less then ten minutes later Annie had begun snoring so Arthur tucked her in and carried a sleeping Joan to their room.

At 6 am the next morning Joan and Arthur begun getting ready for work or in Arthur's case hunting mercer , at 6;30 Joan asked Arthur to go get Annie up as Joan was not leaving her alone today. Arthur walked into Annie's room to find her curled into a ball sobbing , he raced to her pulling her into his arms whispering sweet nothings as Annie began to calm down she tiredly whispered "da-dad?"

"yeah are you alright now sweetheart?" Arthur asked softl

Annie nodded in reply

"okay, can you get ready for work?please, your mum is getting you some breakfast ready" Arthur asked

Annie nodded and quietly asked "will i have to be alone at work?"

Joan had just entered the room, looking for the pair

""no Annie your not leaving me today, if its absolutely necessary that we are separated i want you to stay in my office okay? or you can go with Arthur if he is still at Langley?" Joan answered for Arthur

soon after their conversation the trio headed to work Arthur in his land cruiser and Joan and Annie in Joan's silver Mercedes. the three Campbell's pulled into Langley a little after 8am , they all got out of the cars and walked together into Langley with Annie between the two, walking through the corridors people begun to give the trio strange looks as no one knew of Annie's situation and her new status as Joan and Arthur's child. the three got into an empty elevator when Arthur spoke "i'll have the DNI notified about Annie's adoption and have Annie last name changed on her file."

"okay, " Joan replied

"every one will know i am a campbell?"Annie asked

"yes, they will but its now your legal name. but don't worry no one will need to know why or find out why . I've had your adoption papers classified to the highest level" Arthur responded

The elevator dinged at Joan and Annie's floor Arthur kissed Annie on the forehead and Joan on the lips

"be careful, dad " Annie said as Joan ushered her out of the elevator

Arthur nodded to her and Joan said ""bye Arthur"

Together the two blondes began making there way to Joan's office, as they approached the stairs at the top of the bullpen Auggie came over and gripped Annie's elbow "Morning Annie ,Joan" he said Joan said morning back then looked at Annie who'd frozen in her step .

Looking to Annie's face Joan saw the terrified look she had the night before return quietly Joan whispered in Annie's ear "its okay, your okay" whilst she tugged Auggies hand from Annie's elbow . A look of confusion crossed Auggies face as he felt Joan's hand on his loosening the grasp he had on Annie's arm. Once Auggie's hand was removed from Annie Joan moved the younger blonde closer to her handing Annie her office key she said "go wait for me in my office please" as softly as she could. Annie nodded and almost ran the 3 metres to the safety of Joan's office.

Once Annie had left Auggie asked "Joan what was that about?"

Joan sighed "Auggie, just leave her alone for a little while, she just she needs sometime to herself"

"whats that supposed to mean?" auggie asked

"its not my place to tell if she wants you to know something she'll tell you. Auggie just give Annie some space " with that Joan turned and entered her office leaving no room for Auggie to question her.

Entering her office Joan looked around for Annie but couldn't see her, Joan began walking around the office looking for her when she reached her coat closet Joan opened the door and found Annie curled up whimpering quietly. Joan immediately kneeled down next to her pulling the fragile girl into her arms and whispering soothing words , when Annie calmed down she started talking quietly

"mum?" she whispered

"yeah,honey do you want to talk about it?" Joan asked quietly

"i uh I Auggies my bestfriend" she started

"i know "

"when he he touched me like he usually does i just i had"

"what did you have ?" Joan prompted

"i had a flash of what that ba-Mercer did to me" she whispered sadly

"oh honey, its alright , the flashes will go away eventually and Auggie he'll be fine , i told him to give you some space for now . it'll be okay"

They sat on the floor for a few more minutes with Annie cuddled up on Joan's lap until her desk phone rang . Annie moved from Joan's lap and Joan answered the phone relieved a bit when it turned out to only be Arthur letting them know he's leaving to join the hunt for Joan hung up she let Annie know it was only Arthur and told Annie to go lay down on her couch and rest her ribs a bit. Annie didn't argue and laid down as Joan started her paperwork.

Annie had been laying down for ten minutes when Joan decided to ask a question "Annie ?"

"mmhm" was Annie's answer

"do you mind if i ask why you were in the closet ?"

"i um when i was younger and I hear the Captain or 'mother' approaching my room at night i'd try and hide from them in the closet . stupid right? it never worked anyway they'd always find me and i'd get it worse for trying to hide"

Joan blinked back angry tears at those people who Annie had lived with, she got up and moved to where Annie laid , as Joan approached Annie sat up and allowed Joan to sit before laying her head on Joan's lap .

"that was in no way stupid, you were young and there was no one to protect you. it was really smart of you to try and hide" Joan whispered as she ran her hand through Annie's hair .Annie didn't reply

Afew minutes of silence and Annie spoke again "mum?"

"mmhm"

"i am sorry you had to hear that last night"

"don't be sorry Annie, i want you to feel like you can tell me anything and i know that when you yelled that at the captain you didn't want your dad or i to know, but we know now and we are not running from you ever"

"okay, "

as Joan continued to run her hand through Annie`s hair she began to hum a lullaby, The lullaby put Annie to sleep quickly. not wanting to disturb the sleeping girl in her arms, Joan stayed on the couch unconsciously she continued running her hand through Annie's hair.

Annie had been asleep for around 15 minutes when Joans office line began ringing, as qickly and carefully as she could Joan removed herself from Annie, she picked up the phone

"Joan Campbell"

"honey, its me we got him" came Arthur's relieved and happy voiceo

"you caught Mercer! oh thank god " Joan's voice as relieve as Arthur's

"how is she ? how has Annie been "

"well, when we got into the DPD this morning Auggie came over and said good morning he held her elbow like he always does and Annie freaked out she was so terrified. i seperated auggie and her and sent her to my office when i walked into the office i found her hiding in the closet. Annie is terrified of anyone but me and you touching her Arthur" Joan rambled

"oh, maybe after we interrogate Mercer you, me and Annie take a couple of weeks off ?" suggested Arthur

"we should do that! when will you be back?"

"about ten minutes . then you can interrogate him ."

"okay, Arthur before we go to the interrogation can you come to my office, its just Annie's asleep and i don't want her to wake up alone. she freaked out when i was in the closet the night it happened"

"okay, ill come down there and then she can decide if she wants to listen to the interview or ill stay in my office with her" Arthur responded

"i don't want her listening to it Arthur its not something i want her to have to go through"

"i know you don't Joan but Annie's tough and this has to be her decision, ill be there in 5 minutes just don't wake her up yet okay"

"okay ill see you soon" with that Joan hung up the phone and looked back to Annie's sleeping form on her couch.

Five minutes past and there was a knocking on Joan's door, Joan spoke load enough for the person on the other side to hear but not loud enough to wake Annie 'come in'

the door opened, and Arthur entered the room, walking to where Joan stood leaning against her desk Arthur pulled her into a kiss, as it broke he whispered 'we got him'

Joan sighed in relief as the pair glanced over to a sleeping Annie .

"should we wake her?" asked Arthur

"i don't want to, but she will be mad if we don't " Joan replied somewhat sad. before going over to the couch, stroking Annie's cheek softly she whispered "Annie, sweetie wake up"

Annie stirred a little and slowly opened her eyes, tiredly she asked "mum"

As Annie sat up Joan moved to sit on the couch next to her, Arthur approached them "Annie " he started only to be cut off by Annie

"dad, your back? did you find Mercer?"

"we did, he is in our custody right now. did you want to listen to the interview or would you rather wait for mum back in my office?" asked Arthur carefully

"i want to go with mum" Annie answered hesitantly

"Annie you can wait on the other side of the glass and listen to the interview if thats what you want, but i will not allow you to be in the same room as him" Joan answered Annie

Annie sat still and nodded quietly, turning to hug her main source of comfort. After it was settled that Arthur and Annie would sit behind the two way mirror , the trio left the DPD and headed towards the basement (where the interrogation rooms were located).

Annie paced around the small room, stoping every now and then to see if Mercer had been brought into the room yet. Annie stopped pacing as Mercer was walked in and roughly shoved in to an old ricky metal chair, his hands and feet decorated in hand and ankle cuffs that are connected to a chain minimising his movements, across the table from him sat Joan an ice queen glare decorating her face.

Joan watched as Mercer was hauled in a smug grin plastered on his face, seeing this Joan fitted him with the most intimidating glare she could muster, the sight of mercer chained made Joan smile a little on the inside, she wouldn't let mercer see her real feelings at least not yet .

"Ben Mercer" Joan spoke distain colouring her tone

"Joan Campbell, what can i do for you on this fine day" replied Mercer Smugly,

"Your in chains Mercer , all i want is for you to answer my questions" Joan bit back

"Ask, away Campbell, seeing your husbands to weak too"

Joan ignored Mercer's dig knowing this was about her daughter and not her husband .

"whats your relationship to Anne Walker" Joan asked using Annie's original name as she didn't want him discovering she was now part of Joan's family

On the other side of the two way glass Annie flinched at the sound of her old name.

"Annie Walker? whats she to you, oh wait let me tell you she's CIA now isn't she?"

"thats not of your concern, now did you see her last night ?"

"yes, i saw her , screwed her too . whats it to you ?" Mercer answered Joan smugly

on the other side of the glass, Annie had angry tears rolling down her face, whilst Arthur hugged her .

"So you saw Annie and Screwed her huh?" Joan asked whilst opening a manilla envelope and placing photos of Annie's bruises in front of him. "You see from these photo's I don't think you just screwed her , so Ben tell me what happened to her? "

"just like i said we screwed she likes it rough." Said mercer again his tone was quite smug.

"So she just likes to be forcefully screwed in an Alley and beaten does she?" Joan asked , by know she was getting mad and knew Annie was falling apart on the other side of the glass.

"Never said it was in an alley" mercer bit back thinking he had gained the upper hand

"You didn't have to ,I already had the alley processed and i have the proof. So tell me Ben why'd you rape her ?"

"So now shes crying rape? i always knew she was a whore. so i got a little rough too bad that doesn't make it rape"

"so if i were to polygraph you now. you'd be telling the truth. i highly doubt it ben you see i know for a fact when someone is lying through their teeth and you Mercer are, so save me all the trouble and tell me why you raped Annie"

"I raped her because she's a pretty thing and she was alone. You should of seen her try to fight me off , quite pathetic ." Mercer sneered

Joan had had enough of mercer, no one disrespects her daughter. As she stood to leave Joan pulled on mercers chain slamming his face into the table and whispered in a smug tone "have fun being someone's bitch! See if you like it when they rape you"

With that Joan left the room telling the guards to lock him up, as she walked In to the observation room .

Joan entered the room to see Annie curled up on the floor sobbing and Arthur crouching next to her.

When Arthur saw Joan he stood up, approached Joan and said "she won't let me near her , I tried to hug her and she curled into the corner and whispered stay away from me "

Joan's eyes flickered from Arthur to Annie before she approached Annie and slid down onto the floor next to her , Joan quietly began whispering to Annie that she was okay and that Joan was there, Annie slowly calmed down and lunched herself onto Joan's lap and hugged her tight .

Joan returned the embrace whilst rubbing Annie's back.

When they had been sitting there for almost an hour and Annie had calmed , Joan told Arthur to go see the DNI and get them all a few weeks off , she then got Annie to stand and guided her into the bathroom fixing up Annie's make up and returned the pair to her office , she then had Annie lay down on the couch and rest until Arthur got back.

Joan sat on her office couch with Annie cuddled into her side, when Arthur enters .

"Hi girls" he greets

As Annie says "I am sorry dad, you were only trying to help I shouldn't of reacted like that " .

"Honey it's fine your still recovering it's okay if you only want your mum to touch you it's okay, I understand"

Annie said nothing in return "Arthur did you get the time off?" Joan asked .

"yup, the DNI has given us all 3 weeks off, although he may call us in if there is a major threat . The DNI has given Annie the three weeks and is putting her on restricted duty where she is goes between you and I and also is staying in Langley until Joan lifts it.." Arthur explain to the two blondes . Joan nodded her agreement to the terms and Annie didn't answer knowing Joan wouldn't let her out in the field anyway.

"Okay why don't you and Annie pack up and head home? I have to finish out the day then I'll met you two at home okay ?" Arthur ask directing the comment to Joan .

"Okay Arthur " and "see you later dad" answered him.

After Joan had pack up her office and left orders for Auggie to run the department for three weeks she headed into the bull pen quickly packing up Annie's few things she had in her desk and walked out with Annie behind her.

Once they had arrived home Joan had asked Annie how she was feeling .

"I am fine" Annie hastily replied , Joan shot Annie a pointed look and got a new reply slightly mumbled "I am a little sore "

Leading Annie upstairs and into Annie's room ensuite Joan ran Annie a hot bubble bath and instructed Annie to get in and relax .

After the bath was run Joan left the room and told Annie to call her if she needed anything .

A few moments later Joan heard Annie's voice calling "Joan..mum... ."

When Joan was back in the bathroom Joan said "what do you need Hun?"

Annie looked at the ground with both fear and shame clouding her face , "ca-can you hel-help me, I can't change ,I-I-it hurts " Annie asked whimpering slightly

"Okay, " Joan said and slowly helped Annie undress whilst assuring her she was alright , Joan then helped Annie to sit in the bath before turning to leave .

Whilst Annie was in the bath room Joan started to unpack Annie's belongings , when Annie called out again Joan took in a pair of long stretchy pj bottoms, undergarments and a tank top for Annie to change in to . Whilst helping Annie into her shirt Joan noticed a long jaggered scar that run down Annie's right side .

Joan traced her fingers down the length of the scar and whispered "she did this to you didn't she?"

"Yes" Annie whispered back

"How old were you" Joan asked scared to know the answer

"I" Annie started then hesitated

"Annie how old ?" Joan prompted her

"I I was 8" she whispered . Joan gasped a little, before pulling Annie's shirt over the scar , "I am going to kill that Bitch" Joan ranted .

By this time Annie and Joan had entered Annie's room and Annie sat on the bed as Joan fought to calm herself . After a few minutes Joan had calmed down slightly and looked to Annie , who quietly was watching her . "Annie, no one is ever going to hurt you if I can help it" Joan vowed

"You can't keep me in Langley all the time I am going to get hurt every once and a while when I am on a mission. But that's okay I know you and dad will try to protect me " Annie answered, standing to give Joan a hug.

When Arthur returned home at 6pm that evening he found Joan And Annie in the kitchen , Joan was stirring something on the stove and Annie was sitting on the counter top talking and laughing with Joan. Arthur smiled at the 'family' scene and soon joined In , they all ate dinner together and settled into the living room to watch a movie Annie was obviously more relaxed and happy than she'd ever been. Their happy family evening was interrupted by a loud knock on the door , looking to one another and shrugging Arthur got up to answer the door.

It was silent for a few minutes until Arthur returned with an angry looking Auggie,

"Uh Joan Annie, Auggie's here" said Arthur uncertainty clouding his tone

Annie's eyes widened as she moved closer to Joan , "Auggie what are you doing here" Joan asked her tone curious and frustrated .

"Well Joan I just went to Annie's only for her sister to tell me all about how some people named Joan and Arthur stormed into her home last night packed all Annie's things, threaten her and her family, punched her father twice and took Annie , for no reason! She was freaking crying as she told me !" Said Auggie angrily "I think you have some explaining to do Joan" Auggie had completely ignored Annie as if he hadn't realised she was in the room.

"No Auggie, I don't have to explain myself to you or any one " Joan stated calmly .

"Yes Joan you do this morning you tell me to stay away from Annie and now I hear you removed her forcefully from her home! That's wrong Joan and I demand an explanation" said Auggie rudely .

Annie took in Auggies angry exterior before looking to Joan who nodded for Annie to leave the room.

"She wasn't forcefully removed at all ! You were not there Auggie you don't know the facts and you have no right to demand anything from me" said Joan

As Annie walked past Auggie who was blocking the only exit he grasped her arm and said in the same angry tone "come on Annie let's get you home"

From the moment Auggie touched her Annie stiffened and began to panic , as he said take you home , Annie begun to hyperventilate knowing Auggie would take her back to that hell hole without giving her a chance to explain why she was with Joan and Arthur. "Mummy!" Annie said tearfully looking to Joan who had begun to approach her and Auggie .

"It's okay Annie I'll take you back to your mum and you won't need to be anywhere near Joan and Arthur " said Auggie not understanding who Annie wanted.

"Auggie let Annie go" said a seething Arthur

"No I am taking her home!" Said Auggie

By now Joan was at Annie's side trying to calm the terrified girl "shhh it's okay Annie your not going anywhere I am right here it's okay" she repeated as she tried to loosen Auggies grip on Annie's arm .

Annie focused on Joan's soft voice. Joan had loosened Auggies hold on Annie slightly when Auggie spoke "come on Annie" Auggie said as he tightened his grip on her and tried to pull her towards the door . By now Arthur made his way over to the three silently communicating with Joan , he grasped Auggies arm holding Annie pressing on a pressure point Auggies hold dropped from Annie who instantly feel into Joan's arms sobbing and whispering "mummy " over again.

Arthur took a hold of Auggie preventing him from approaching the blondes, as Joan consoled her hysterical daughter by repeating "it's okay honey I am here your okay mummy's here"

Auggie listened to the two and realise that Annie had been calling Joan mum , he became a confused . He was wondering why Annie was crying why she'd be with her 'abductors' and why Annie hadn't listened to him .

Joan sat on the floor with Annie cradled safely in her lap, Joan focused solely on Annie as she saw Annie yawn and her eyes droop Joan spoke "come on Hun let's get you to bed"

Annie didn't protest instead she stood quietly and waited for Joan to stand with her before allowing Joan to lead her upstairs to her bedroom. Once Joan had Annie in bed , "mum can you stay with me please?" Annie whispered

"Of course Hun give me a minute I need to grab something for you" Joan left the room and soon returned with two purple walkie-talkies , she handed one to a confused Annie and held onto her own.

"I had your dad pick these up one his way home today" Joan began to explain " it's so when you wake up and your scared or need some company or someone to talk to you can just say my name or what ever you'd like into the walkie talkie and I'll come straight away"

"Oh. " said Annie

"When you radio me or I you there's an alarm on it that will alert me or you that way you don't have to worry about waking me up by knocking or anything you won't have to leave your room to find me unless you want to okay"

"Okay thanks mum" whispered Annie .

Joan laid with Annie for fifteen minutes , before checking that Annie was asleep and returning to the lounge room to deal with Auggie.

As Joan re-entered the lounge room , she heard Auggies voice grow in volume as he demanded to know what's going on.

Glaring at Auggie Joan spoke in an icy tone "lower your voice before you wake her!"

"How is she ?" Arthur quickly asked

"The new usual" Joan responded which meant that Annie was scared and had to be sat with to go to sleep.

"What do you mean the new usual " asked Auggie

"None of your business" snapped Joan

"Why'd she call you mummy? Joan" Auggie questioned

"Because she can" Arthur said

"What do you mean? Why isn't she with her sister?" Auggie fired at them

"Annie isn't with those people because she doesn't want to be" answered Joan

"Those people are her family" said Auggie

"No they are not" came a voice from the door way . Joan and Arthur looked up to see Annie standing in the door way

Joan made her way over to Annie who instantly hugged her. "What are you doing up" Joan whispered quietly

"Night mare " Annie whispered back dismissively

"Annie" Auggies voice disrupted Joan from replying

"What" Annie snapped back

"Why are you with Joan and Arthur? Why'd you call Joan mummy?, why aren't they your family?, "

"I am with Joan and Arthur because I live here, I call Joan mummy because that's what she is to me ! And they aren't my family because I said so!"

"Yes Annie they are and Joan isn't your mother , you have a mother at home with your sister they're worried about you, Joan and Arthur took you against your will" Auggie said back as if Annie was delusional.

"How would you know! Joan and Arthur love me they adopted me they took me from a home where I was hurt and treated like a slave you have no right to tell me to go back to them! Now you want to ask me why I am here after you tried to drag me from my home! Fuck you Auggie you should of listened to mum this morning !" Yelled Annie before storming passed Joan and up the stairs

"Good job Auggie ! " said Arthur sarcastically

"Thank you so much Auggie ! You've probably just ruined your friendship with her and now you've hurt her more then she was before! Great job! She was happy before you showed up. Then you came here and ruined her evening and it'll probably take longer for her to come back to work now ! IDIOT" yelled Joan angrily.

"Wh-what did she mean you adopted her? Why isn't she coming to work ?" Stuttered Auggie

"We adopted her is exactly what she meant ! And secondly I told you both Annie myself and Arthur were taking time off , Jesus Christ you had one job leave her alone until she came to you how hard is that" Joan yelled again before storming out of the room and following Annie upstairs.

"Nice work Auggie, you've just managed to tip a severely emotional girl over the wagon, and sent Joan on a rage that's great. You Anderson need to learn to follow orders get out of my house ! You'll be very lucky If either of them speak to you again and extremely lucky if Joan doesn't have you transferred when she returns"said an angry Arthur before escorting Auggie out the door and slamming it shut before following the path of the girls.

Arthur found Joan and Annie upstairs in Annie's room , lying on the bed in silence "hey" he said as he walked in , Arthur sat on the bed at Joan's feet and waited for one of the girls to speak or do something.

After ten minutes of silence Annie spoke "dad?"

"yes" answered Arthur

"is Auggie gone now , will he come back "

"Auggies gone hun and if he knows whats good for him he wont come back. but dont worry about that now just focus on healing okay?"

"okay" Annie whispered in reply "Mum? can you stay with me tonight please" a timid voice asked

both Joan and Arthur turned to face Annie only to see a look of terror in her eyes at the thought of being alone "of course , Annie . " answered Joan

"thanks" Annie replied with a yawn

"why don't you close your eyes and get some sleep hun" Arthur suggested , Annie nodded and curled herself into Joan's side quickly falling asleep. Soon after Joan fell asleep leaving Arthur to cover them in the duvet and return to his bed .

Annie woke around 4:30 in the morning jumping into a sitting position she startled Joan awake as well, who was quick to notice Annie's panic raising and quickly moved to calm her down.

Around 7am Joan and Annie moved into the kitchen where Arthur was waiting with breakfast after a small discussion Joan reminded Annie they had to go back to the hospital today for Annie's follow up .

"Mum, I don't want to go " Annie pleaded

"You have to Hun, I'll be there the whole time and then you can pick what we do for the rest of the day."

"How long "

"We will need to leave in an hour, you'll only be in with the doctor for an hour I promise"

"And yo-you'll stay with me right?"

"Of course Annie. I'd never leave you " Joan assured pulling Annie into a hug.

On the ride to the hospital Joan felt as if it was a repeat of the night Annie first came to her , the younger of the two didn't speak the entire ride.

Upon entering the hospital Annie clung tightly to Joan's offered hand refusing to let her go even for a second.

Again Joan did all the talking and the two where lead to an examination room to a wait the arrival of Dr McHenry. Annie sat next to Joan on the bed so close that she was almost in her lap , A knock on the door announced the doctors arrival

the young red head entered the room with a cheery smile on her face "hello Annie, Joan how have you been?" Annie turned to look at Joan hoping she'd speak for her

"Doctor McHenry, we have been doing well, thank you" Joan answered not missing the gentle squeeze of thanks from Annie.

The doctor moved closer to the pair before asking annie if she could asses her ribs and wrist as well as her lower body to make sure she was healing okay and that nothing was infected. Annie again looked at Joan, who acknowledged the scared younger woman "Annie, i cant answer all the questions for you, the doctor wont touch you unless you give her consent. Remember what i said honey no-ones going to hurt you on my watch okay?"

Annie nodded her head slowly, before looking at Joan and Replying "okay, m-mum"

Annie then looked at the doctor and said quietly "do what you have to do"

"okay Annie can you please go and put on the gown and well do the gynaecology exam first "McHenry replied

Annie nodded taking the offered gown quickly putting it on and returning to her safety net, who again offered her hand to Annie , helping her to lay on the exam table .

As Dr McHenry began her exam, Annie began to panic when she felt the doctor poking at her thighs , noticing Annie's obvious discomfort and panic Joan began whispering "Its okay honey, he cant hurt you again, we've got him. No one can hurt you anymore. You're okay. You're safe "

Joan continued her mantra as the doctor quickly finished the hardest part of the exam. Annie slowly calmed herself listening to Joan. not long after the doctor had completed the exams and run blood work which thankfully came back clear . Joan dismissed the doctor and took Annie home.

They had been home for around an hour , Annie hadn't said much. Joan was beginning to get worried when Annie emerged from her bedroom "mum " she asked

"Mmmhm... Yes Annie what's up" Joan asked setting the book she was reading aside.

"Can we ...um I ... Can we go shopping please " Annie asked hesitant at first "I need some new clothes .. I want to throw away most of mine please"

"We can go shopping Annie . We'll do what ever you like . But why do you want to throw most of your clothes out?"

"They have bad memories or thoughts of that place attached" Annie sheepishly whispered to Joan

"Okay Hun.. Give me ten minutes to get ready and we'll head out okay ?"

Annie nodded and walked back into her room whilst Joan got ready to go. They were soon on their way to the mall where Joan and Annie spent most of their afternoon

As they wandered through a nameless shop a few hours later Joan saw a red cocktail dress, she pulled Annie over to the dress, taking the dress down she held it up to Annie "what do you think?" She asked Annie

"It's nice . I like the colour "

"Would you try it on please?"

"Ok " taking the dress from Joan, Annie pulled Joan over to the changing rooms . Quickly changing into the dress Annie walked out and showed Joan

"God! Annie that's absolutely beautiful it's like this dress was made for you! Do you like it ?"

"I do but I I don't know "

"I think you should have that dress even if you never wear it. It's gorgeous " Joapppppn assured Annie, who nodded slightly and told Joan she'd like to buy it .

After buying the dress Annie and Joan wandered around for a little while before heading to the food court to grab a coffee and something to eat. They had been sitting at a table enjoying their coffee and talking about nothing really when some one stormed up to their table. before looking at the person Joan instinctively pulled Annie's chair closer to her.

Looking up Annie gasped at the sight of Danielle .

"Annie " Danielle said in a fake relieved tone

"What do you want?" Joan asked coldly trying to take attention off Annie

Danielle ignored Joan "Annie we are going home! This woman doesn't really want you come on now!" She spoke in a commanding voice

"NO!" Annie yelled

"She is not going anywhere with you" Joan spoke up,taking a hold of Annie's had to calm her

"Yes she is. Annie you don't have a choice you are to come home with me right now!" Danielle spoke

Joan stood pulling Annie to her feet she spoke "No you are wrong she has a choice and she just said no . You aren't taking her anywhere"

"You can't hid from us we will find you Annie !" Danielle shouted after the two blondes as Joan pulled Annie toward the exit.

Annie began to have a panic attack rushing her to the car Joan sat Annie in the passenger seat as she began to sooth her. Annie couldn't calm herself down enough even with Joan's help , she past out from lack of oxygen. Sighing sadly Joan put Annie's legs into the car strapping her into the seat belt she got in to the car and drove home being extra careful in case she was being followed.

Putting the car in the garage Joan went to Annie's door, sighing Joan thought she could try to carry Annie into the house. Lifting her up Joan realised Annie was quite a lot lighter then a woman of 22 with Annie's build should be , she carried Annie to the couch laying her down she covered her with a blanket .

Around an hour later Annie awoke in a panic, looking around the room she notices she is in the lounge room of her home. Still a little panicky Annie sits up, Joan who is curl into the recliner reading sees the movement "Annie" she says relieved

"Mum" Annie sighs instantly relaxing ,Joan smiled standing up she moved over to Annie giving her a hug .

"How are you feeling?" Joan asked worried

"I feel okay i think. I don't know my ribs hurt a little "

"Ok ,come on , you can relax in a hot bath and then rest for the day okay" Joan spoke as she stood and helped Annie stand . Just like the day before Joan help Annie into the bath and settled her into bed.

As Joan went to leave Annie called out "mum stay please?" She asked hesitantly

Nodding Joan moved to the bed sitting down against the headboard she said "what's up Hun?"

"Will they come for me?" Annie asked sadly referring to earlier events

"I don't think so , but if they do they won't get you , your father and I won't allow it okay ? You've got nothing to worry about " Joan reassured Annie


	2. A childlike experience

Hey readers I know this is probably not what you were expecting for this chapter but I am working on how to incorporate Annie's healing process from the rape and her bad childhood. I thought it may be good to try showing Annie having childlike experiences she hadn't ever had. I thought I should also let you know that if you are reading this and have gone through any of the experiences I've shown Annie' in that I am sorry if it's not completely accurate to the aftermath. This story is also similar to my own so be kind :D on a lighter note I'd like to hear you thoughts if possible.

on with the chapter !

It had been a week since Annie and Joan's run in with Danielle and Annie was doing better. She still had nightmares but they weren't as intense,she was now comfortable with Arthur hugging her .both she and Joan hadn't spoken to Auggie tho.

Annie was still afraid to be left alone and generally spent most of her time with Joan and Arthur had decided to take Annie to the beach , they had been trying to give Annie as many opportunities as possible to have the childhood she was denied as a child. Annie had become very self conscious and scared of being hurt by anyone since her rape, so when they arrived at the beach Joan gently lead Annie away from the crowds to a quiet place between the rock formations where she hoped Annie could have fun and not worry. Arthur was worried about bringing Annie to such a crowded beach butAnnie had told Joan she hadn't ever been to a beach besides the time she met mercer when she was eighteen.

Joan and Arthur had made a pact to give Annie everything she desired with in reason, so the beach trip was quickly organised .

At the beach Annie had watched as Joan and Arthur laid out their towels and set up the sun umbrella not knowing what to do, seeing the amount of people just 200 feet away from her scared her , she had placed herself close to Joan incase any one came near her.

Joan sat on her towel with Annie, watching as her daughter scanned the beach in a panicky manor, Joan and Arthur both knew she was looking for signs of her abusers she did this wherever they went only relaxing slightly at Joan's assurances. After about ten minutes of sitting on the towels Joan asked Annie "do you wanna go into the water?"

"Y yes " Annie said shakily

"What's wrong tweety?" Arthur asked ,using the nickname he had given Annie a few days ago.

"I I don't wanna change clothes" she spoke hesitantly, she was wearing her one piece under her 3/4 khakis and black tank top.

Joan. Having caught on to Annie's fear of showing her body and subsequently her scars which Annie had slowly begun showing Joan , without telling her who or when they occurred spoke " honey, you don't have to change if you don't want to you can just go in with your other clothes on I brought you a change of clothes any way " she reassured gently .

Annie nodded and stood taking a few steps toward the water before she froze and ran back to Joan. Looking ashamed at her self she whispered " will you and dad come to?"

Before Joan could answer Arthur spoke up "how about we go now tweety and mum can join us in a little while okay?"

Annie nodded her head and waited for Arthur to stand walking side by side into the water Joan smiled at the sight.

About ten minutes later Arthur had started a splashing war, Joan sat on her towel laughing at them. Five minutes later the pair returned to Joan wearing mischievous smirks, Joan looked at them questioningly but didn't ask "mum will you come in now please?" Annie asked happiness dancing in her eyes

"Okay " Joan said as she stood Arthur passed something to Annie behind Joan's back ,before joan knew what was happening Annie and Arthur had soaked her with their water guns she didn't know Arthur had packed , Annie's laugh trickled around the small family, Joan smiled as Arthur passed her a water gun and began Another water gun fight watching as Annie ran to the water in laugher as her parents Chased after her, Arthur said to Joan as they reached the water "this was a good idea" he kissed her on the cheek as Annie saturated the pair. And for the first time ever Annie had a happy child like experience to cherish.

I


End file.
